12 sierpnia 1991
TP1 16.55 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 Murphy Brown - serial prod. USA 18.25 Studio Lato 18.35 Sąsiedzi - reportaż 19.15 Dobranoc - Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis - Murray Schisgal - Nowojorczycy 21.50 Studio Młodych - Jasna Góra 22.15 Ring - rock in gospe: - recital zespołu White Heart 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 Strefa podobnych losów - reportaż 23.25 Murphy Brown - serial prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) 23.50 BBC - Headline News 0.20 Jutro w programie TP2 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 17.30 Cudowne lata - Matma do kwadratu - serial prod. USA 18.00 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 Przegląd kronik filmowych - kroniki z cyklu: Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła 19.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna - niechlujni i gruboskórni 19.15 Za kierownicą 19.25 Zapraszamy do Dwójki 19.30 Polskie koncerty skrzypcowe - Henryk Wieniawski - II koncert d-moll, op. 22, wyk. Barbara Górczyńska - skrzypce i Orkiestra Symfoniczna PRiTV pod dyrekcją Szymona Kawalii 20.00 Pół godziny Nowoczesności - program Stefana Bratkowskiego 20.30 Reduta - filmy Tadeusza Palki: System, Piękny widok na niebie, Pieskie życie 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 W krainie ułudy - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1988, 94 min.) 23.30 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka: W wannie - film Bogdana Górskiego 24.00 CNN 0.15 Program na wtorek TP Katowice 14.00-15.55 Retransmisja program satelit. "CNN" 15.55 "Opowieści byczka" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 16.20 Studio Regionalne 16.25 I Festiwal Artystów Chrześcijan - wystąpi James Ward 16.45 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy - pod red. J. Tychego 17.30 Studio Regionalne 17.45 "Paderewski in memoriam" - program T. de Laveaux 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 VI Światowy Dzień Młodzieży - Częstochowa '91 18.50 "Adopcja" - program C. Zych-Micińskiej ScreenSport 8.00 Sporty motorowe 9.00 PRO Superbike 10.00 Rajdy samochodowe 11.00 Wyścigi samochodów—olbrzymów 12.00 Lekka atletyka — zawody w Anglii 13.00 Kolarski wyścig w Hesji 13.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 14.00 Motocross w Anglii 15.00 Bilard 16.00 Tenisowy turniej w Kanadzie 17.30 Sport Special 18.00 Wrestling 19.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Koszykówka — liga NBA 21.00 Boks 22.30 Wyścigi samochodowe Porsche Carrera 23.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 24.00 Rajdy samochodowe Pro 7 8.45 Przygody Sindbada — ser. 9.10 Richmond Hill — ser. 10.00 Der Magier — ser. 10.55 Sheriff Cade — ser. 11.45 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.10 Bili Cosby Show 12.35 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 13.25 Charro — western USA 15.05 Capitan Scarlet — ser. 15.30 Capitan Future — ser. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — ser. 17.00 Vicki — ser. 17.25 Wiadomości 17.40 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Duell im. Atlantik — wojenny film USA 22.00 Plain Clothes — kom. krym. USA 23.40 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 0.30 Wiadomości 0.40 The Wanderers — sens, film USA 2.30 Hitchniker — ser. 3.00 Unrasiert und fern der Heimat — kom. USA RTL Plus 9.30 Judy Jetson — Superstar — film dla dzieci 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kaliforni — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Das A-Team — ser. 20.15 Der Chef — ser. 21.10 Labyrinth der Monster — horror USA 22.45 Magazyn kulturalny 23.20 Aktualności 23.30 Magazyn dla mężczyzn 0.05 Zwei Aasgeiser — western wł.-hiszp. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confesions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 21.00 Dream West — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Anything for Money — ser. 24.00 Hill Street Blues — ser. 1.00 The Outer Limits — ser. 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 The Ugly Dachshund 9.00 Road to Avonlea 11.00 The Big Broadcast of 1937 — kom. 13.00 Cousins — kom. 17.00 Anna Christie 19.00 Murder by Night — thriller 21.00 Smile 23.00 Fight for Us — dramat 1.00 The China Lake Murders 3.00 The Experts 5.00 The Wicked Stepmother